cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Eccleston
Christopher Eccleston (1964 - ) Film Deaths * Let Him Have It (1991) 'Bentley: Executed by hanging. ''(Thanks to Tommy and ND) * ''Shallow Grave (1994)' Stephens: Stabbed in the back of the neck by Kerry Fox while Christopher is trying to kill Ewan McGregor. His body is shown at the beginning of the movie as he narrates from beyond the grave, but it isn't revealed until the end that he was already dead in the opening close-up. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) * ''Elizabeth (1998) of Norfolk: Executed by beheading (off-screen); his severed head is shown on a pike afterwards. ''(Thanks to Tommy and Gordon) * ''eXistenZ (1999) Leader:'' Shot in the chest with a gristle-gun by Kris Lemche; this turns out to be a simulation. (He survives in reality.) (Thanks to ND) * Heart (1999) 'Ellis:'' Commits suicide by slitting his throat with a scalpel, as Saskia Reeves looks on; Saskia then cuts out his heart and takes the blame for his "murder."'' (Thanks to ND)'' * ''Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000)' Cilitri: Falls to his death (landing on a coffin) after Nicolas Cage knocks him off of a platform as Christopher is about to shoot Delroy Lindo. (Thanks to ND) * ''The Others (2001) Stewart: Killed (off-screen) in combat; he appears as a ghost when he returns to talk to Nicole Kidman, but his ghostly nature isn't revealed until Nicole realizes that she herself is a ghost. ''(Thanks to Tommy and ND) * ''28 Days Later... (2002) Henry West: Mauled to death by the infected Marvin Campbell. ''(Thanks to Tommy and ND) * ''Revengers Tragedy (2002) Vindici:'' Shot to death (off-camera) by guards, along with the rest of his family, when they take Anthony Booth hostage in the palace; we only hear the shots after the camera pans up to a portrait of Queen Elizabeth II. * The Seeker: The Dark Is Rising (2007) 'Rider: Apparently destroyed when Alexander Ludwig uses his powers to trap Christopher in one of his own spheres, then drops it into the murky waters. (It's ambiguous whether this constitues a "death," but I'll list it just in case. ''(Thanks to ND) * ''Amelia (2009)' Noonan: Dies (off-screen) in a presumed plane crash, along with Hilary Swank; the movie ends with them flying over the sea while low on fuel, but their disappearance is a well-known historic fact. (Thanks to Tommy) * ''Thor: The Dark World (2013) Malekith: Crushed to death by his own falling spaceship when Stellan Skarsgard sends it through a portal, after Chris Hemsworth had thrown Christopher into that same realm at the end of their fight. TV Deaths * 'Cracker: To Be a Somebody, Part 3 (1994)' David Bilborough: Stabbed repeatedly with a bayonet by Robert Carlyle; he dies after dragging himself outside to radio to his colleagues. (Thanks to ND)'' * ''Doctor Who: The Parting of the Ways (2005) Doctor:'' Dies of cellular damage after absorbing the Time Vortex energy from Billie Piper; he regenerates into David Tennant afterwards. (As with all Doctor Who regeneration scenes, it's arguable whether this is a "death" scene, but I'm counting it as the "death" of Christopher's incarnation of the character.) (Thanks to Tommy) Eccleston, Christopher Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Atheist Category:1964 Births Category:Deaths scenes by unjust execution